Pathetic
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: Rin doesn't understand why her friends Kagome, Ayame, & Sango are in dead in relationships. Their boyfriends don't even treat them right, yet they still go back to them. Eventually she meets a guy that makes her understand why her friends keep going back to their boyfriends.
1. Relationship Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch1-Relationship Problems

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today has been an eventful day. My friends are still having problems with their boyfriends. I've told you before on how they acted. Well to recap I'll tell you again._

_ Kagome is dating Inuyasha. He's very outspoken and aggressive. From what I can tell he's still not over his ex-girlfriend Kikyo. This always upsets Kagome and they're always getting into fights._

_ Sango is dating Miroku. He's such a womanizer and a pervert. He's always trying to touch Sango's butt which she in turn hits him over the head. Did I mention he asks every beautiful girl he sees to bare his child?_

_ Ayame is dating Koga. He's much like Inuyasha, very outspoken and aggressive. He has this major crush on Kagome and even tries to hit on her even when Ayame is around. They're always fighting about this. It's like Koga doesn't consider Ayame's feelings about his actions._

_ I can't see why they stay with them. I mean I like Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga, but I don't want to see my friends get hurt. Even when their boyfriends do something stupid they take them back. This really irritates me to no end._

_ Rin_

Once Rin was done writing in her diary she locked it and put it in her secret place. Grabbing her backpack she left her room and went downstairs. Rin had long black hair, big brown eyes, and wore her school uniform. The uniform consisted of white and red. The boys had to wear red slacks and blazer with a white shirt, while the girls wore a red skirt and a white blouse with red trimming. Rin lived in a foster building with other kids younger than her. She was the oldest out of all the kids and had to set an example for them. She maintained good grades and even help the other kids when they have trouble doing their homework.

Kids were running in the halls playing games. Once she reached the kitchen she grabbed a glass of grape juice and a pop tart. Rin didn't notice that Ms. Ken was sitting at the table.

"Good morning Rin," Ms. Ken said in her soft voice.

"Moring Ms. Ken," Rin said with a tiny smile.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Have you made any considerations about what we talked about last night?"

"No, not yet, but I will think about it."

"Ok, have a good day at school."

Finishing the glass she put it in the sink and headed out the door toward her school. It was a good thing that her foster home was in walking distance, so she didn't have to take the bus.

Once Rin arrived at school she looked around in search of her friends. The courtyard was filled with students lounging about before they had to get to class. She finally spotted them over by the big oak tree.

"Hey guys," Rin said when she was near them.

"Hey Rin," Ayame greeted.

"How's everything goin with you guys?"

"Ugh! What's never goin on in our lives?"

Rin simply rolled her eyes. "What'd your boyfriends do now?"

"Miroku hit on another girl while we were on a date. A DATE! You would think that he would have the decency to not hit on other girls when we're out together," Sango fumed.

"Inuyasha had the nerve to call me Kikyo when we were hanging out the other day. We had this big fight and we haven't spoken since," Kagome fumed.

"What about you Ayame?"

"Koga and I are good so far," Ayame replied.

"Well I suggest you guys forget about them and concentrate on your school work."

"You're right Rin," Sango said after she calmed down.

"We better get to class before we're late," Kagome said.

They headed inside the school and went to their homeroom class. The bad thing about it was that their boyfriends were in the same homeroom. They walked towards the back of the room to their seats purposely ignoring their boyfriends as they went. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga watched them as they went. The bell rung and everyone else started to come in. Once the second bell rung their homeroom teacher Ms. Tapa walked into the room.

"I trust you guys had a wonderful summer. Now since it's the beginning of the school year today I'm giving you a freebee and not waste your time about going over the rules and regulations for this year. You guys basically know what's to be expected of you since you've heard them since you started this school. Now you can talk with your friends," Ms. Tapa said.

All the students moved their desks around and started to chat.

"Try to keep the noise level to a minimum," Ms. Tapa said when they got too loud.

"Are the girls mad at us?" Miroku asked stupidly.

"What do you think? You hit on another girl while you were on a date and Inuyasha mistakenly called Kagome, Kikyo. You two are really stupid," Koga said.

"US! What about you?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"What about me? I've done nothing wrong," Koga said.

"Right, like you don't hit on Kagome every time you see her even when Ayame is around."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Koga denied.

"You know you do it," Miroku said.

"Shut up," Koga said irritated.

"You should really take in Ayame's feelings," Miroku said.

"I do to!"

"Right…then why do you continue to hit on Kagome," Inuyasha countered.

"I don't hit on Kagome. I simply ask how her day was."

"Right."

"Enough about this. We really should think of something to make it up to the girls," Miroku said.

"But how can we do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"We could surprise them with a stuffed animal, candy, and dinner," Koga suggested.

"Good thinking. We could each get the girls their favorite animal and candy and we can go out to 'La Pepsi' on a triple date," Miroku said.

"I hate to say it, but Miroku does have a good idea," Inuyasha said.

"I agree. I guess there's a first time for everything," Koga replied.

"Yes I know…. Wait a minute," Miroku started out.

Both Inuyasha and Koga laughed.

"Very funny guys," Miroku grumbled.

"We're just messin with cha," Inuyasha said.

"Whatever, so after school let's go over to my house and go over our plan," Miroku said.

The rest of the day went slow. The girls refused to give the boys the time of day. After school they each went their separate ways to head home. Rin walked the few blocks to her foster home. All the other kids were just coming home and there were toys thrown everywhere across the lawn. Making sure not to trip over any of the toys Rin made it inside and went up to her room. It was a good thing Ms. Ken let her have her own room when she turned 14. The kids around here were awfully nosy.

Locking her door behind her Rin set her backpack down by her desk and laid on her bed. She decided to take a little nap before dinner since she didn't have any homework.

The next day when Rin went to school she found her friends near the oak tree. She could tell they were in a better mood today than they were yesterday.

"Oh Rin! You'll never believe what the guys did for us last night," Kagome said.

"What did they do?' Rin asked.

"They took us out on a triple date," Sango gushed.

"It was so sweet of them. They even gave each of us a stuffed animal and candy," Ayame said.

"I'm glad that things worked out for you guys," Rin replied even though secretly she thought it was just stupid and typical.

"You know if you had a boyfriend we could all go out on a quadruple date," Kagome said.

"I guess, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now," Rin said.

"You know Kohaku isn't dating anyone. And you know he has a crush on you," Sango suggested.

"You know I only think of him as a friend. Besides I need to concentrate on my studies not worry about a boy," Rin replied.

"Well just think about it," Sango said.

It was always the same. Her friends' boyfriends would always mess up then do something sweet that they take them back. Honestly Rin couldn't see why her friends continued to do that. It was probable the cost for being in love. Rin has never experienced love since she never had a boyfriend. On top of all of this her friends keep pushing her to date Sango's brother Kohaku. Well except for Ayame who knew her well enough to not both with it. Rin and Ayame had been friends since kindergarten and met Sango and Kagome in the 5th grade. Kohaku and her are both the same age except that Rin was a junior and Kohaku was a sophomore. She had skipped a grade since she was really smart. Rin could have graduated last year, but decided that she wanted to stay with her friends. Sadly Rin was starting to regret her decision.


	2. Contemplating

**Reviews:**

**L.M.T.O.P: **Yeah I agree that Kagome, Sango, & Ayame do need to get their act together.

**Guest: **Glad you like it.

**anonymous (Guest): **Glad you like it.

**Xyz (Guest): **Thanks. I do wonder how Rin will react to Sesshomaru too.

**Meghanmoo: **Thanks I try to look over things before posting. Hope you like the chap.

**Guest:** I don't really have a schedule. I usually update if I know people really like my story, when I actually start typing, or when I feel like it.

A/N: I wasn't expecting people to actually like this since it's my first Sessh/Rin fic. It's actually really surprising. Hope you guys like this chap.

Ch 2-Contemplating

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hey it's me again. I've been doing some hard thinking about my friend's relationships. I'm really trying hard to understand why they're in dead-in–relationships. It's like I get a block in my head and it starts to spin. I personally don't have any experience in this since I've never had a boyfriend. I guess I'll never know until I experience it._

_Rin_

Rin laid in bed sick. They had been in school for two weeks now. It was hard to get any rest since the younger kids were making a racket downstairs. Honestly, was it so hard to be quiet for someone to get some rest? It was bad enough that she was missing a quiz in Government today, but she had to endure this torture. Her head already hurt and the noise wasn't helping. There wasn't much to do, but lay in bed. Hopefully her teacher would let her make up the quiz. There were only a few things that bothered Rin and that was missing a quiz, test, and multiple days of school. A soft knock came to her door and Ms. Ken slowly peaked her head through the door.

"Rin, are you awake?" Ms. Ken asked softly.

"Who could sleep with that racket downstairs," Rin replied dryly.

"Sorry, I tried to keep them quiet."

"It's ok."

"Are you able to eat or drink? I brought you some soup and juice."

"I think so."

Ms. Ken moved further carrying a tray. She set it on Rin's beside table and helped her into a sitting position.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you."

"Well if you think of something let me know."

Rin let out a weak smile and watched her leave the room. She slowly moved the tray in front of her. Rin slowly ate her soup and drank her juice then went back to sleep. She was sick for about a week and came back the fourth week.

"Rin it's so good to see you," Ayame said.

"It's good to see you guys too," Rin replied.

"Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Yeah," Rin said with a tiny smile.

"That's good. It's been lonely here without you," Sango said.

"I'm sure it was with hanging around your boyfriends all of last week," Rin replied.

"That's not true,"Ayame said.

"Relax, I'm just kidding," Rin said smiling slightly.

"Well don't scare us like that. You know you're important to us," Kagome said.

"So…what did I miss last week?"

"Nothing much, just notes and that quiz in Government," Sango said.

The bell rung and they all headed inside and headed to homeroom. They took their usual seats in the back of the room. Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha soon joined them when they came into the room.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better Rin," Miroku said.

"As long as you were out people could have thought you were playing hookie," Inuyasha said rudely.

"INUYASHA! I can't believe you would say something like that," Kagome scolded him.

"What's your problem? I was just making a comment," Inuyasha replied angrily.

"Do you not get anything?" Kagome shouted.

They continued to argue while the others watched.

"Their arguing has gotten worse since you've been sick," Sango explained.

"Why?" Rin asked confused.

"Don't know. They've been over the littlest things lately," Ayame whispered.

"That's strange," Rin said.

"Not really. Supposedly Kikyo is about to move back to town and be transferred to this school," Miroku said.

"What? When did you hear this and why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sango demanded.

"Because Inuyasha just told us last night," Koga said calmly.

"And just exactly how did he find out?" Ayame asked.

"She called him," Koga said simply.

"And why does he still have her number?" Sango asked angrily.

"Don't know. You'll have to ask him," Koga said.

Rin just watched her friends. Sometimes it was hard to understand. The day went by slow and uneventful. Rin got all of her notes for her classes that she missed. Her Government teacher let her retake her quiz that she missed. At home she worked on the homework that she missed and the homework she got today. It took her until 11 o'clock to finish all of her work.

Late at night Rin laid awake thinking about her friends. She was having trouble sleeping and just decided to lay in bed until sleep came. Her mind became restless as she thought of her friends. All of this wondering was giving her a headache. There were a swirl of questions going through her mind at the same time. For some reason she thinks that her friend's boyfriends didn't like her. Maybe it was because she was younger than them she didn't know. It was better if she thought about it tomorrow. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't pinpoint a logical explanation to these relationships. There was probable wasn't one since relationships required emotions and not thoughts.


	3. Is There Ever An End

Ch 3-Is There Ever An End

_Dear Diary,_

_UGH! I am so frustrated right now. My friends are really starting to piss me off. Their actions are so stupid. One minute their fighting the next their kissing each other. What really pisses me off is that they"re talking about getting me a boyfriend. After I've seen how they act in a relationship I think it will be a long time before I think about having a boyfriend. And what's worse is that they're thinking about setting me up with Kohaku, Sango's little brother. I guess that's contradictory since we're the same age. I mean Kohaku is a nice guy I just don't think he's my type. They need to stop butting into my social life and concentrate on their lives._

_Rin_

"Come on Rin. Just one date with him," Sango begged.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to date him?" Rin asked.

"If you go on this date I'll never ask you again," Sango tried to compromise.

"Sango…what part of I don't want to date him don't you understand."

"The 'don't' part."

"Will you just give it up already," Rin said exasperated.

"You really need to get out more, Rin," Kagome said.

"We just want you to be happy as we are," Ayame said.

"That's supposed to make me change my mind."

"I guess that was a bad example," Ayame said sheepishly while scratching her head.

"What are you talking about? We have great relationships," Kagome said while Sango nodded her head.

Rin and Ayame just looked at each other. "If you say so," Rin replied.

Once the bell had rung they headed for their first class. Sango and Kagome turned left while Rin and Ayame went to the right.

"I'm dreading art," Ayame commented.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because I can never make anything good."

"You're not graded on being perfect, just on creativity."

"I know, but I wish I could actually do a pretty decent picture."

"You just have to keep practicing."

"Hey, have you considered going to college early?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"What's there to think about? You get to graduate high school early and get to go to college."

"I'm just not sure I want to leave you guys and all the kids at the foster home or Ms. Ken."

"Rin…you need to stop thinking about everyone else and start to think about yourself for a change."

"I know, but then I have to figure out what college I want to go to."

"Don't worry about it. I can help you with it after school today."

"Thanks. I still don't know how I'll be able to pay for it."

"We'll think of something later tonight."

They finally reached their class. Walking to their seats their teacher Mrs. Dragon came into the room.

"Ok, class, today we are going to start on our projects. Now I want you to brainstorm about something that really inspires you. Keep in mind that it has to make you feel emotion…so don't pick something just so you can get this project over with. It's due at the end of next month," Mrs. Dragon said.

Everyone groaned in response then went to work.

"This class will be the death of me. How am I supposed to draw something that makes me feel," Ayame stated.

"How 'bout wolves, since you love them so much," Rin suggested.

"That's a good idea. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Nothing interests me."

"Don't say that. What about…about…"

"Like I said nothing."

"Something will come to you. There's plenty of time to find something that sparks your interest."

"I just hope it happens soon."

After school Ayame and Rin headed to Rin's house to work on Rin's situation. They went upstairs to Rin's room so they wouldn't be distracted by all the noise that was being made by the other kids. Ayame sat at Rin's desk while Rin sat on her bed.

"Ok, so what do we need to do first?"

"Well first we need to narrow it down to three schools."

"Right! We know we're keeping Harvard. What other two have you been thinking about?"

"Well…there's Tokyo University and then there's Tapa Community College."

"Why a Community College?"

"In case I don't get into a four year college I can save up some money while I'm at a community, then transfer."

"I guess that's good. Now…to start off we have to find out how much each of these schools costs, then we'll look at their qualities, and then we'll send out the applications."

"Sounds good."

It took the girls about five hours to do all of it. Ms. Ken came in to help a little bit. Ayame spent the night since Rin lived so close to the school. Ayame's parents were ok with it.

"I think I'm going to break up with Koga," Ayame stated.

"What?"

"I just don't think I can handle all the drama anymore. Obviously he doesn't like me the way I like him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've thought long and hard about this for some time. It will be much easier this way and I know that you don't approve of any of our relationships."

"It's not that. I just don't want you guys to get hurt and they don't even treat you guy's right. Besides…I've never had a boyfriend so I don't understand much about your relationships."

"That's true."

"So…when are you going to do it?"

"Over the weekend. I mean it's obvious that he likes Kagome and just stringing me along. I'm just sick and tired of always getting hurt."

"And you're just figuring this out now?"

"Yeah I know right. I guess love can make you blind sometimes."

"Well you still have time to find the right person."

"Thanks Rin."


	4. What's Goin On

**Reviews:**

**Meghanmoo: **No they'll meet before then, but that's a good guess.

Ch 4-What's Goin On

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure how to feel anymore. Ayame finally broke up with Koga. It makes me happy that she won't be hurt anymore, but at the same time I know that she's hurting inside. I'm trying my best to be a good friend and be there for her. Kagome and Sango were shocked when they found out that Ayame broke up with Koga. They think that she shouldn't have done that if she really loved him. Why they think that…I will never know._

_Meanwhile, I'm trying to be patient with Sango and Kagome. They have done the stupidest thing ever. They set me up on a blind date with Kohaku. Now…what possessed them to do such a thing…I will never know. I told them specifically that I didn't want to go on a date with Kohaku and I didn't like him in that way. And what do they do? They set me on a date. I might as well have been talking to a wall. It was like everything I said went in one ear and out the other. Ayame was even shocked that they did that. I even think she was madder than me when they told us this. I know that Kagome and Sango mean well and everything, but I just wish they would butt out. This does seem hypocritical of me, but they need to see that I'm not ready to be in a relationship. I guess I just have to grin and bear it._

_Rin _

It was pouring down raining as Rin walk to school. No one was lounging about outside and everyone crowding up the halls. Going to her locker she got the things she needed for first and second period. Once she closed her locker Rin almost had a heart attack. All of her friends were there staring at her with big grins on their faces.

"My God! You guys scared the life out of me," Rin exclaimed trying to calm down her racing heart.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sango asked.

"Uh…nothing that I know of," Rin responded.

"Well…we're having a girl's night at my house. Why don't you come," Kagome said.

"Sure I just need to ask permission from my mom first," Rin replied.

"That's great just come to my house around six."

"Why six?"

"We just want to start things early," Sango replied. Kagome and her shared a secret look and smirked before heading off to class.

"What was that about?" Rin asked noticing her friend's odd behavior.

"Who knows? They've been acting weird since I saw them," Ayame replied.

"Weird."

"Yeah…well if your mom says yes I'll drive you there."

"Thanks."

They walked into their art class and sat in their usual seats. Inuyasha walked into the room and went towards them.

"Hey Inuyasha," Rin greeted.

"Keh," was the only thing he said before he took his seat.

"Jeesh! What bit him in the butt?" Ayame asked when she noticed Inuyasha's strange behavior.

"Is there something going on that we don't know about. Because it seems like everyone is acting goofy today," Rin observed.

"You got me. Well let's not worry about it. We have a sleepover later on tonight," Ayame replied looking on the bright side.

The teacher announced that they would be having a project that was do at the end of the year. It had to be something that was very inspirational to the students.

"I swear that art teacher has it in for me," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Don't you think you're being over dramatic," Rin said walking beside him.

"NO! Did you not hear what she said to me?"

"All she said was that you needed to pay attention more. You were kind of out of it today," Ayame reasoned.

"What are you talking about? She said I had no natural talent and didn't know why I was taking her class. Honestly…were you even paying attention to the conversation?"

"That can't be right," Ayame said confused.

"Actually she did say that," Rin replied.

"At least someone was listening," Inuyasha replied.

"I guess I was loss in my own little world."

"Ugh! I can't wait until this school day is over."

Finally reaching their English class they sat in the back of the room. Miroku soon joined them sitting opposite of Inuyasha. Mr. Insignia walked into the room and began writing on the board.

"Ok class…today we are going to start our new project," Mr. Insignia started.

"Man, what is with these teachers and giving out projects today," Inuyasha grumbled.

"The project is due at the end of the month. The guidelines are to write about a story that gives you such an intense emotion."

"Emotion seems to be the theme of every project," Ayame commented. The others just nodded their heads.

"It can be on anything at all except porn…Miroku," Mr. Insignia said looking pointedly to Miroku. Miroku smiled sheepishly and hid his red stained face inside a book. Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes while Ayame and Rin giggled.

"The point of this project is to show how creative and well written you guys can do. Today is just to brainstorm."

With that final statement Mr. Insignia let the class do whatever they wanted. Rin and Ayame discussed on what they could write about. Inuyasha simply fell asleep and Miroku decided to look at a playboy magazine behind a book.

"What are you thinking about writing, Ayame?" Rin asked.

"I'm thinking about wolves," Ayame replied.

"I hope that's not because you're a wolf demon."

"Rin, I'm shocked you would say such a thing."

Looking at each other they both burst out laughing. "So, what are you going to write about?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong? I know you write about it in your diary."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha were very interested when they heard that.

"That's different. It's only my opinion and I wouldn't feel comfortable writing a story that I know was about my friends."

"Ok, ok, I'll help out figure out something out when I pick you up for the sleepover tonight."

"Thanks Ayame."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other once the conversation was over. They didn't know what to think about the information they just overheard.

"Rin wrote about us," Miroku said trying to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah and it's probable not good," Inuyasha replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it. Rin said she wouldn't feel comfortable about writing it into a story. That could only mean that she didn't write anything good about us."

"I'm surprised Inuyasha. You actually came up with that all on your own."

"Haha very funny. I'm being serious here. Rin's probable been telling the girls bad stuff about us."

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

"I bet that's why Koga and Ayame broke up. Rin must have told Ayame what she thought of Koga and probable influenced her."

"I don't know."

"Just think about it. Ayame was hanging out with Rin before she broke up with him."

"You're right, but it doesn't seem like Rin would do that."

"True, but how well do we really know her?"

"I guess you're right. But we should keep an eye on her."

The bell finally rang and everyone rushed out of the room. The day seemed to go by fast.

Rin waited for Ayame to come pick her up. She had already finished all of her homework and got her bag ready. Ayame finally arrived around 8pm and they headed over to Kagome's.

"Glad you guys made it," Kagome greeted.

"Where's Sango?" Ayame asked.

"She's upstairs," Kagome replied.

They all headed upstairs. Sango was laying on Kagome's bed looking at a magazine. Kagome went and sat at her desk while Ayame and Rin sat on the floor.

"So what should we do first?" Rin asked.

"How 'bout we play dress up," Kagome suggested.

"Dress up? We aren't five anymore Kagome," Ayame said.

"There's nothing wrong with doing it. Come on," Kagome said.

"I've got the perfect dress for you Rin," Sango said while jumping up and rummaging through her bag.

"I really don't feel like it," Rin said not having a good feeling about this.

"Come on. It won't take that long," Kagome said.

Sango pulled out a dark green dress and heels to go with it. Rin grudgingly stood up, took the clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. Sango and Kagome smiled secretly to each other. Ayame pulled out a book to read and waited until Rin came back out.

Rin slowly came back out wearing the dress and heels. "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful," Sango said.

"Yes. Now we can do your hair and make-up," Kagome said.

"I don't see the point in doing all that," Rin replied.

"Oh relax Rin. You just sit back and let us do all the work," Sango said.

Sango sat Rin down in a chair in front of the vanity and started working on her hair. Kagome and Ayame went through the make-up to find the right shades that would go with the dress. In all honest Rin didn't like to dree up or put on any make-up. She felt that there was no reason to and thought the whole process was very pointless. It was probable because she didn't have anyone to dress up for. Everything was done in the next hour.

"Ok all done," Sango announced.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never stop," Rin complained.

"At least it's over," Ayame said.

The doorbell rang down stairs.

"Who could that be?" Ayame asked.

"That would be Rin's date," Sango said.

"What date?" Rin asked confused.

"Yeah. What are you talking about?" Ayame asked also confused.

"Well…we took the liberty of setting Rin up on a blind date with Kohaku," Kagome explained.

"What? I've told you guys repeatedly that I don't like him in that way," Rin said. She was shocked to hear that her friends would go behind her back and do something like this.

"You won't know that until you get to know him better. Just go on this one date and we promise not to bother you about it ever again," Sango said.

"Fine! But you better keep your end of the deal."

"We promise."

Rin grudgingly went downstairs followed closely by her friends. She really didn't want them to do this. They think by going on one date with Kohaku would make her change her mind about him. When they finally reached the bottom of the steps Kohaku was standing there in a tux with flowers in his hand. When he heard them approach he turned and smiled at Rin.

"Hey Rin," Kohaku greeted.

"Hi," Rin replied.

"I was actually shocked when Sango and Kagome said you agreed to go out with me."

Rin's eye started to twitch as she realized the circumstances of this date. Kagome and Sango shrunk back a little from being caught. "Really now," Rin strained to say.

"Yeah I was excited about it. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

Rin headed out the door with Kohaku. All the time she was thinking of ways to murder her best friends for their lies. Ayame shook her head at the other two.

"You guys do know you're dead when she comes back, right," Ayame stated.

"Yeah," Kagome and Sango replied simultaneously.


End file.
